Rules
All other basic rules are the same as the original Pokémon TCG. Important Rules # You have a deck of 100 cards. This may include multiple cards of the same name, even if there are more than four cards, unless they are in the Limited List. # This game can only be played with Fake-mon cards. That is because this game is very different from the original Pokémon TCG. The Pokémon Expansion deck contains official Pokémon stuff with Fake-mon balancing as well as new Fake Pokémon, or Fakémon, but no original Pokémon TCG card can be used. # Fake-mon cards do not have to be of Pokémon, but when they refer to one it means a card that has "Basic," "Stage 1," "Stage 2," or "MEGA" in the corner. Or it's a Break Evolution, which still counts. # A Pokémon Tool card will say if more than one can be attached. The box that says "only one at a time" can be a lie, so read the effect, NOT the box. # The game ends when the opponent does not have any more Pokémon to use between their field, hand and deck. There are no prize cards. # If you run out of Pokémon in your hand and on the field, search your deck for another Basic Pokémon. If you have one, it is now your Active Pokémon. If you do not, you must use a Revive. If you do not have any Basic Pokémon in your deck and you do not have any Revives, the game is over. You have lost. # Knocked Out or fainted Pokémon have a separate discard. Effects that talk about discard piles will still read from this pile. # If the game must end early, the amount of fainted Pokémon decides who won. # EX and Mega EX Pokémon count as 2 fainted Pokémon. BREAK only count as one. Each evolutionary line in there (ex. 1 is Fennekin, 1 is Fennekin and Braixen, 1 is Drilbur and Excadrill) count. In other words: Basic Pokémon count as one. All evolutions to Basic Pokémon (Stage 1, Stage 2 or Break Evolution) count as zero. EX and Mega EX Pokémon count as two. # Every time you attack flip 5 coins not related to the attack. If all are heads, do 2x damage before weakness and resistance. This happens regardless of if the effect says to flip coins, and is calculated after your damage (not including the opponent’s effects) has. is based on the critical hits from the video games. Status Effects All explanations of status effects assume you have that effect. All status effects stay with you on the Bench until the amount of YOUR turns the effect lasts has passed. All non-specified status effects last 3 turns, unless it is specified here. Negative Immobilized For the next 3 turns your Pokémon cannot attack. You can still perform anything else, but you cannot attack, you just say something along the lines of "I end my turn." Electric-types cannot get this status. The name is just Paralyzed but Immobilized sounds cooler. Sleep Immobilized, except for 5 turns instead of 3. Freeze For 3 turns you can't attack. At the end of your third turn, you are unfrozen. The opponent cannot freeze you again until their next turn. However, at the end of your third turn you also take 20 damage. Ice-types cannot get this status. Poison For the next 10 turns you take 10 damage per turn, regardless of if you are on the Bench. If your Pokémon reaches 10 HP on the Bench by being Poisoned, it is no longer Poisoned. However, if it is your Active Pokémon, it will still be Poisoned if this happens. Poison-types cannot get this status. Burn Poisoned, except you also do 10 less damage for all attacks, it doesn't do anything while benched and it doesn't have the 10 damage rule. Fire-types cannot get this status. Dizzy For 5 turns, when you attack, you must flip 2 coins (separately to any other effect that makes you flip coins). The attack only lands if both are heads. If less than 2 are heads, the attack does nothing. Confusion For the next 5 turns when you want to attack you must flip a coin and roll a die. The coin selects one of your attacks the die determines the Pokémon you use it on. Heads on the coin is your first attack, tails is your second. Now roll the die, if 1 use it on your active Pokémon, 2 use it on the Pokémon furthest left on you bench, 3 use it on the second leftmost, 4 middle, 5 second rightmost, 6 rightmost. Use the attack even if you don’t have the energy to use it! You may still do anything else during your turn until you attack. Stat Modifiers These are based on stat changes in the Pokémon games. They all last 3 turns unless the effect says otherwise and all can be stacked up to level 5. Both the "Up" and "Down" forms of each stat modifier stack on top of each other. For example, if you have Defense Up 1 (-10 damage taken) and get Defense Down 2 (+20 damage taken) you now have Defense Down 1 (+10 damage taken). Apply these rules to all three stat modifiers. Defense Level Modifier By default, this is -0 damage taken. If you get the Defense Down effect, increase all damage taken by 10 per level. If you get the Defense Up effect, decrease all damage taken by 10 per level. Power Level Modifier By default, this is +0 damage given (0 more damage on top of your attack). If you get the Power Down effect, subtract 10 per level from the damage given. If you get the Power Up effect, add 10 per level from the damage given. Speed Level Modifier This changes how many times you and your opponent get to attack on their turn. (If both Pokémon have this stat modified, then they get to attack more or less whenever it is their turn.) ''By default, this is one attack per person ''(per Pokémon?) per turn. If your Pokémon has Speed Down 1, you do not get to attack on your turn. For Speed Down 2-5, this also increases the amount of times they can attack by the level minus one. If your Pokémon has the Speed Up effect at any level, that increases the amount of times you can attack by the level. So if you have Speed Up 5 and your opponent has Speed Down 5, you can attack 9 more times, for a total of 10. Positive Status Effects Dodgy It's the Dizzy effect but it doesn't apply to your Pokémon, it applies to the opponent's. When you get attacked, flip 2 coins. The attack only does something if you get 2 heads. Invisible This overpowered status makes your Pokémon unaffected by all moves (0 damage, no statuses, etc.) for 5 turns. Floating This status is basically Invisible, except it only applies to Ground-type moves, not all moves. Items You also get a limited number of items to use on your turn. These can be used as much as you want each of your turns. Here is a table of all the items you get, how many, and what they are used for. __NOEDITSECTION__